<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angel milk by FreshSliceOfLime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601912">angel milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime'>FreshSliceOfLime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hlvrai agere time babey [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Sleepovers, They/Them Pronouns For Benrey (Half-Life), darnold is mentioned as tommy's cg :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy and benrey have a sleepover, and gordon makes them angel milk!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hlvrai agere time babey [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>angel milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just really wanna try angel milk,,,</p><p>this time tommy also regresses! i havent had one in person but agere playdates are really fun! darnold is his caregiver :&gt;<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“okay, you two, time to head to bed.” gordon said, turning on the lights. tommy and benrey were sitting on the living room floor, both holding flashlights. “but we were gonna tell scary stories ‘n stuff…!” benrey whined, throwing their head back. gordon sighed and walked over to the two, gently taking the flashlights away. “darnold is gonna be here tomorrow to pick tommy up early, so you should get lots of sleep so that you can play with tommy a little more tomorrow. sound good?”</p><p>“i-i wanna pl-play with benny…” tommy whispered, pouting a bit. gordon sighed and put the flashlights away. “well...maybe you two can sleep with me and i’ll make you angel milk?” he offered, getting benrey to stand up immediately. “angel milk? you promise, daddy? you gonna get me angel milk?” they asked, and gordon chuckled, walking over to them and picking them up. “mmhm, promise. c’mon, tommy. you guys gotta be in bed first.”</p><p>“ye- yes, mister freeman!” tommy jumped up and giggled, and the three (well, benrey was carried) walked into gordon’s room. gordon dropped benrey on his bed and gave them a smile. “get comfy, i’ll go get your milk and your buddies.” he said, leaving the two before walking out the door. </p><p>tommy climbed onto the bed and laid down, smiling at benrey. “next time, you sh- you should, ehm, c-come to my house! dada ma- dada makes good cookies, we could make cookies!” he said, giggling at the smile on benrey’s face. “daddy sucks at cooking- i wanna try makin’ cookies!” they crawled over to tommy and sat next to him, covering themselves with gordon’s blanket. </p><p>eventually, gordon came back. “here you go, guys. lights on or off? or do you want the nightlight?” he asked, handing benrey a sippy cup while he handed tommy a baby bottle. then, he handed benrey a bunny plushie while tommy got a little yellow blanket. “nightlight, please!” tommy said, holding his blanket close. </p><p>gordon nodded and turned on a blue nightlight that was in the corner of the room, then he turned off the lights. “alright. night, guys. love you.” he said, climbing into bed and laying down between the two. “love you too, daddy.” benrey whispered, leaning against gordon and starting to drink their milk. tommy hugged gordon’s arm, humming and starting to drink his milk as well. </p><p>gordon smiled a bit, holding the two close as they drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if uhhh any of you wanna make angel milk, here's the recipe :&gt;</p><p>12oz of milk<br/>1 tablespoon of sugar<br/>a splash of vanilla</p><p>just warm it up and shake it andddd you got angel milk!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>